A statewide multidisciplinary cancer education program is decribed affecting undergraduates, graduates, professionals, nurses, school-children and the general public. The program is cross-cultural and is premised on the belief that education is prevention. Educational resources are used from the Comprehensive Cancer Center for State of Florida, all departments of the three Florida medical schools, and many local hospitals and institutions. Ties with non-medical and non-scientific state and local departments and institutions have been built up to provide a truly multifaceted statewide program. Funding is requested to continue the education of medical students, post residency fellows and professionals in the on-site cancer education program. Other programs are funded through a grant to the Division of Cancer Control and Rehabilitation and the Cancer Information Service contract.